


Rest With Us

by Huggle



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Cold Ahsoka Tano, Cold Baby Yoda, Cold Din Djarin, Does It Count As Inappropriate Use Of The Force If It’s For Din’s Own Good?, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Huddling For Warmth, Not Saying She Did But Not Saying She Didn’t Either, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Din Djarin, Trust Issues, Understanding Ahsoka Tano, What Is She Going To Do With This Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Tomorrow, Din will help the Jedi defeat the Magistrate and she will take .... Grogu.... to train him.But before tomorrow is tonight and it’s cold and dark and the child is shivering and so is the Jedi.Din’s cold himself, but it’s not like they can just sleep out here in the open undefended with the people they’re going to try and kill come dawn only a few miles away.But he’s got to keep the baby warm somehow.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Rest With Us

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if Din was just so cold and tired that he fell asleep but I kind of think it’s more likely that either Ahsoka or the kid maybe nudged him a little? I’m still unsure myself! And now I want to think about how that would not be right and would totally affect Din’s trust if it happened and if he knew, even if he’s not the best at taking care of himself.
> 
> Argh what started as a feel good snuggle fic and here we are.

He doesn’t know what exactly the magistrate did to ruin this world (his helmet’s display indicates traces of heavy metals in the soil and water, though at a level no longer toxic enough to kill; not that it matters, since all the damage is done), but he’s sure of one thing.

If Ahsoka does agree to take the kid...Grogu...then he hopes she isn’t planning on staying here. This place seems desolate even to him, and whatever her business is with the magistrate he doesn’t see the Jedi killing her as a way to fix much.

The people will be free, but this will still be a dead world.

But maybe then it won’t be his business. Still, if she does take Grogu on, he hopes she’ll grant him that one request. 

In the meantime, as the chill of the day turns into a much sharper cold, that bites bone deep, he watches Ahsoka settle down in her cloak, the kid now snuffling in his sleep next to her.

Before long, he’s shivering, and Din watches him with a frown. There’s nothing to burn out here, even if it was safe to do so; after all, he’s meant to be out here killing Ahsoka, not camping with her.

But the crumbling trunks around them are too contaminated to catch fire, which means all Din has with him is the cloak he’s wearing.

He wonders how Ahsoka can rest, with her enemies so close; maybe Jedis can sense the approach of danger, or maybe no one ventures out from the compound at night.

Either way, he isn’t sleeping with mercenaries and assassin droids only a few clicks from their position, especially not with Grogu worn down and vulnerable outside of the ship.

For a moment, he considers suggesting they head there, but the Razor Crest is a fair walk through strange territory in the dark.

Like it or not, this is where they are staying until light, and he undoes his cloak and moves quietly closer.

Ahsoka is shivering now, too, so clearly Jedi aren’t immune to the cold. She watches as Din lowers his cloak over the sleeping child.

“Rest with us.”

Din stares down at her. “Someone has to keep guard. Maybe they’ll come to check if I did kill you.”

She smiles, and Din already feels like she’s somehow gently amused by everything. 

“I doubt it. They never venture much further than the outer gate, even in number. Especially at night.”

He looks around him warily. They’ve encountered no carnivores, but maybe the only threat out here isn’t animal or paid thugs and murderous droids.

“I tend to pop up behind them at night,” she explains, as if she can read his thoughts like she can the child’s.

“I’ll be fine,” he says, because just lying down to sleep with no one on guard, and his charge lying helpless next to him is not the way.

Ahsoka sighs. “No one will come on us in the night. And we’ll all be warmer if you do.”

She doesn’t say that she can tell he’s cold too, but he can still see that she knows.

It’s just another reason to keep moving, but then Grogu whines in distress, and Din realises the cloak alone isn’t going to cut it.

He takes a last look around, still not convinced lying down in the middle of a weird dark forest, with deadly enemies a short march away, is a great idea, but there aren’t a lot of options.

Ahsoka waits calmly as he stretches out beside them, turns on to his side so he can watch the kid, and nestles the snoozing bundle closer to him.

He tenses when the Jedi reaches for him, and she smiles again before grabbing the cloak and shaking it out before stretching it over him, the baby and herself. 

As she moves closer, her hand brushes against his armour as she rests it over Grogu, and this is the closest another adult has slept to Din in as long as he can remember.

“Our body heat will keep him and each other warm,” she says.

Din nods. Eventually, Ahsoka’s eyes drift closed, and he can’t tell if she’s sleeping or in some strange Jedi trance that lets her rest but still lets her be alert enough to know what’s going on around them.

Either way, he isn’t sleeping. He isn’t letting his guard down, not with a sleeping baby and, yes, a sleeping Jedi to watch over, though he’s pretty sure Ahsoka could handle mostly anything that comes her way.

She’s better be able to; he isn’t leaving the kid with somebody who can’t protect him.

He startles when Ahsoka’s hand suddenly finds his shoulder, almost expects it to slip up over his armour, fingers closing around his neck where it’s not protected by his beskar.

“Rest with us,” she says, and there’s something in her eyes that seems to say _trust me_.

Maybe he’s not the only person with responsiblities tonight. 

Slowly, the weight of everything he’s been through in the past few weeks seems to take its toll on him and he finds his eyes growing heavy even as he tries to remember why he wants to stay awake.  



End file.
